Hikari to Kage no Roman
: performed by Keiko Utoko from episode 52 until episode 70. Lyrics English For whole night, talking about romance, I'm tireless all night long I don't even have time to fall in love because the wave pushes aside. Even if I swim in the memory the reality is cool and dry I just want to make sure it (love) where am I wondering? Like the far cloud, I can't catch you. I'll follow you persistently, and I vowed in my heart. Someday, even if I knew everything let my love still exists for you Even if we have to fight all the time my nostalgic homeland which reflects me I'll chaste the romance of light and shadow Although I know you are younger than me Although I know that you are such an impertinent person everything I have is connected to you Someday, even if this shape of love changes I'll still look for a person who burnt my heart with love I couldn't say it last time and I wanted to be naked, but if I can become innocent like a child. I curved the sunset that wraps my knees. your words (melody) I will never forget it. Looking up the night sky, looking up at the moon I miss the moment when I felt the eternity Even when I know everything and grab you I won't be washed away like being subverged by the time I don't want to be an adult Who just become old I'll never cry for the past My emotion starts to move itself Let it reach to the heaven, and now it's Bursting and struggling This continuous romance Rōmaji Roman katareba hitobanjuu Tsukare shirazu no all night long Koisuru hima mo naiyo Nami ga oshiyosetekuru Kioku no naka wo oyoide mo Genjitsu wa cool and dry Sore wo tashikametakute Doko ni samayoi ikuno Tooi kumo no you ni tsukamenai anata ni Tsuiteyuku doko made mo kokoro ni chikatte Itsuka subete ga wakatte mo Anata wo suki de irarerukoto Tatoe tatakau mainichi ni akekurete mo Natsukashisa de omou hurusato mukashi no jibun wo utsusu Hikari to kage no roman oikakete Toshishita to wakatteite mo Namaiki to shittete mo Te ni surumono wa subete Anata e to tsunagatteku Itsuka kono ai no katachi ga kawatte mo Mune kogasu fushigi na hito no koto sagashite Ano toki ienakatta kedo Zero ni narenakatta kedo Maru de kodomo no you ni mujaki ni naretara Hiza wo kakaetemita yuuhi mune ni kizamikonda Anata no melody Zutto wasurenai Yozora miagete tsuki no hikari abite Hon no isshun kanjita eien ga itoshii Itsuka subete ga wakatte mo Anata no ai wo tsukande mo Toki ni umoreta you ni nagasarenai Tada toshi wo toru dake no otona ni wa Naritakunai you ne Mou kinou no tame ni naitarishinai Kimochi ga hitori de ugokidasu Ten made todoite ima ni mo hachikire Agaite mogaite Doko made mo tsuzuku roman Kanji ロマン語れば一晩中　 疲れ知らずのall night long 恋する暇もないよ　 波が押し寄せてくる 記憶の中を泳いでも　 現実は cool and dry 愛(それ)を確かめたくて　 何処に彷徨い行くの 遠い雲のように　つかめないあなたに　 ついてゆく　何処までも　心に誓って いつか全てが解っても　 あなたを好きでいられること たとえ戦う毎日に　明け暮れても 懐かしさで思う故郷　昔の自分写す　 光と影のロマン　追いかけて 年下とわかっていても　 生意気と知ってても 手にするものはすべて　 あなたへと繋がってく いつかこの愛の　形が変わっても　 胸焦がす　不思議な人のこと　探して あのとき言えなかったけど　 裸(ゼロ)になれなかったけど まるで子供のように　無邪気になれたら 膝をかかえて見た夕日　胸に刻み込んだ　 あなたの言葉(メロディー)　 ずっと忘れない 夜空　見上げて　月の光浴びて　 ほんの一瞬　感じた永遠が　愛しい いつか全てが解っても　 あなたの愛を掴んでも 時に埋もれたように　流されない ただ年をとるだけの大人には　 なりたくないよね もう過去(きのう)のために　泣いたりしない 気持ちが　一人で　動き出す 天まで　届いて　今にもはちきれ あがいて　もがいて　 どこまでも続くロマン Category:Ending Themes